Eddie
by Haley Black
Summary: Marine Dumbledore, la fille du directeur, revient à Poudlard 12 ans après la fin de ses études pour enseigner les DCFM. Mais pourquoi Severus en est-il si affecté ? Et qui est cette fillette aux cheveux noirs, Eddie ?
1. Retour et souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici une petite histoire autour du si redouté Severus Rogue qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Haley Black**

**

* * *

****1 – Retour et souvenirs**

Douze ans. Cela faisait maintenant 12 ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce château. En souriant, elle le regardait, à travers les grandes grilles. Rien n'a changé, pensa-t-elle, un pincement au cœur. Même à 30 ans, elle trouvait cet endroit toujours aussi magique…

Elle le vit arriver de loin et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui vienne lui ouvrir ? Son père avait toujours autant d'humour !

xXx

Severus Rogue sortit du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore dans un état partagé entre la rage et l'espoir. Douze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Douze ans qu'il l'avait repoussée après une nuit inoubliable… Et ce vieux fou la faisait revenir ! Pourquoi ? Ha oui, bien sur ! Pour ce maudit Potter et sa mission. Parce qu'elle était un des meilleurs professeurs de DCFM d'Europe. Parce qu'elle avait parcouru le monde, et qu'elle était sans doute toujours la même… Magnifique, intelligente, drôle et fantasque…

Elle était là, debout devant les grilles, les bras croisés. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son pressentiment se confirmait. Elle ne souriait pas. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucunes émotions. Mais par Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Sa longue chevelure blonde volait au vent, et il devinait sans mal ses yeux couleur azur. Elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit, cintrée et tenue par une large ceinture noire. Mais elle ne souriait pas.

Arrivé à hauteur des grilles, il planta ses yeux onyx dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle ne changea pas d'expression et haussa seulement un sourcil. Il soupira alors, et murmura :

- Bonjour Marine, tu n'as pas changé.

- En effet…

Clair. Net. Concis. Cherche pas Sevy chou, tu vas galérer…

Comme il ne disait rien, elle soupira à son tour, et employa le ton le plus froid qu'elle avait :

- Bon, tu m'ouvres ou tu me laisse prendre racine ? Tu n'as apparemment rien de plus à me dire qu'il y a douze ans, alors je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présence plus qu'il ne faut.

Il soupira à nouveau mais ouvrit les grilles. Face à elle, la légendaire répartie du si terrible maitre des cachots disparaissait automatiquement. C'était déjà le cas quand elle étudiait ici…

Elle passa devant lui, la tête haute, et n'attendit pas pour se diriger vers la grande porte. Il la suivit, sans un mot, jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il ne fut même pas étonné qu'elle connaisse déjà le mot de passe.

- Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Albus. Tu as fait bon voyage ?… et comment va ma…

- Très bien ! Coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lança un regard vers Severus et croisa à nouveau les bras, fixant intensément son père.

- Marine, il serait peut-être temps de…

- M'installer dans mes appartements ? Oui, en effet papa, tu as raison. J'ai hâte de redécouvrir ce château. La rentrée est dans seulement une semaine, il faut que je me prépare. Et je suis attendue à la maison…

Le vieux sorcier soupira. Non, sa fille ne changerait jamais… Pauvre Severus, la prochaine répartition promettait de lui donner des sueurs froides.

- Bien, reprit-il alors. Severus va te montrer ta classe et tes appartements.

Elle regarda son père en biais, l'air de dire "tu perds ton temps", mais répondit seulement :

- Ok. On te voit ce soir ?

Il hocha juste la tête et elle lui sourit avant de sortir du bureau.

Le chemin jusqu'à la classe de DCFM se fit sans un mot. Severus espérait vraiment qu'elle parle, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et fit le tour de la pièce, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- Marine…, tenta Rogue.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, professeur Rogue. Tu as été très clair y'a 12 ans. Tu sais, je comprends vite, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse un dessin. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'aimerais m'installer.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'incita à sortir. Il ne se fit pas prier, mais ne remarqua pas le regard emplit de tristesse qu'avait Marine.

Pour se changer les idées, elle installa toutes ses affaires, puis partit à la redécouverte du Château. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Non, cela faisait bien trop mal… et c'était à son tour, à lui, de souffrir !

xXx

De son côté, Severus rejoignit ses propres appartements et se laissa lamentablement tomber dans son sofa. Son esprit partit alors dans ses pensées… Douze ans plus tôt.

_-Flash back-_

Severus était bien content. Encore une année qui s'achevait à Poudlard. D'ici le lendemain, tous ces cornichons sans cervelle qui lui servaient d'élèves partiraient, et il serait enfin tranquille. Il était aussi content qu'elle ait (enfin) finit ses études. Elle, la fille de son directeur, l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion, mais aussi la plus déjantée… et la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle hantait toutes ses pensées. Il n'avait que septans de plus qu'elle, et Albus lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il lui donnait sa bénédiction, mais jamais il n'aurait osé. Et puis, que pouvait-il lui apporter ? Lui, cet ancien mangemort qui attendait, la peur au ventre, que son ancien maître refasse surfasse. Lui, qui se trouvait si laid, si froid.

Il était totalement désespéré en fait… Et cela, Albus le savait très bien. Mais le vieux sorcier aimait beaucoup Severus, le considérant comme son fils, et il savait que Marine et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble. Surtout que sa fille était dans un état à peu près similaire, voir même pire.

Severus soupira fortement alors qu'on toquait à la porte.

- Si ce vieux fou vient encore me faire la morale, je craque ! Pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force, mais resta muet quand il la vit :

- Bonjour, _hic_, professeur, _hic_, Rogue, _hic_…

- Miss Dumbledore ? Mais ... vous avez bu ?!

Elle avait le hoquet, et les joues rosies par l'alcool. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

- Et alors ? Je ne suis plus élève, _hic_… donc, oui ! J'ai bu… Ca fait du bien, vous devriez essayer !

Sans en attendre la permission, elle entra dans l'appartement de son professeur, et fit le tour de la pièce principale en un regard :

- Ouah ! J'm'attendais pas à ça, _hic_. C'est sympa chez vous !

Il était sur le cul ! Elle était tellement belle… Non, non, non ! Reprends-toi Severus, pensa-t-il avant de retrouver ses esprits :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ici, Miss ? Le couvre feu est passé il me semble !

- Punissez-moi, professeur !

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand elle lui fit un sourire coquin.

- Vous êtes plus sexy la bouche fermée, monsieur…

Il ferma aussitôt la bouche… Sexy ?

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, miss. Le fait que vous soyez la fille du directeur ne vous donne pas tous les droits !

- Mais… j'me fou pas d'vous, _hic_! C'est vrai, vous êtes sexy…

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Hors de mon bureau ou vous allez le regretter !

Il avait prit un ton tellement froid que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait prit ses jambes à son cou. Oui, mais pas une Dumbledore… Non, elle se contenta juste de sourire et de murmurer :

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de votre bureau, monsieur !

Mais elle voulait dire quoi là ? Comme il ne répondait pas, Marine se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle lui murmura alors :

- Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de ce bureau… Severus…

Il sursauta. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom ! Non mais cette gamine était folle !

- Je ne vous permets pas tant de familiarité, miss Dumbledore ! Alors maintenant, dehors ! La blague a assez duré, vous avez bien rit, maintenant il est grand temps que vous alliez vous coucher !

Contre toute attente, Marine s'énerva alors :

- Non, mais c'n'est pas vrai, _hic_… Vous êtes l'homme le plus buté que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue, hein ? Je suis folle de vous ! Ca fait deux ans que j'attends un signe de vous ! Et je vois bien vos regards… Oh et puis merde ! Allez donc vous faire foutre !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait, d'un pas rapide mais chancelant, vers la porte, elle sentit deux bras puissant la retenir. Il la força à se retourner et les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa bien-aimée le fit frémir.

Alors, contre toute attente, il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, elle répondit très vite au baiser et s'accrocha au coup de Severus, en laissant échapper un soupire de bonheur…

_-Fin du flash back-_

_xXx_

Son petit tour du château dura moins longtemps que prévu. Malgré douze ans, elle le connaissait toujours par cœur… Elle se posa donc à nouveau dans ses appartements et laissa son esprit dévier…

_-Flash back – suite-_

Il l'avait retenue. Les larmes coulaient abondements sur ces joues, et il l'avait embrassé. Merlin que c'était bon d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Il rompit le baiser et la regarda. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce regard voulait dire… si doux, mais si triste… emplit de désir, mais de doutes… Mais maintenant qu'elle en était là, elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Oh non, elle le voulait depuis si longtemps…

Sans un mot, ils se comprirent. Elle s'approcha plus encore de lui, et, timidement, commença à passer ses fines mains sous la chemise de son professeur. Il comprit très vite l'invitation…

Ce fut une nuit magnifique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais le réveil fut des plus durs… Elle ouvrit un œil et sourit en constatant qu'elle était toujours dans le lit de Severus. Oui, mais elle était seule… et sur l'oreiller de Severus, un parchemin portait son nom.

Elle s'assit alors dans le lit et commença sa lecture… plus elle lisait, plus les larmes montaient :

_-Marine, _

_La nuit que nous avons passée a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Mais je n'aurais pas du. J'ai été trop faible face à toi. Tu es jeune, brillante et magnifique. Ta vie est devant toi… et moi, je ne suis qu'un ancien mangemort en sursis. Tu sais très bien qu'il reviendra, que je devrais reprendre mon rôle d'espion… Rien n'est possible. Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ta vie, c'est beaucoup trop égoïste de ma part. Je sais que tu trouveras un homme bien, qui pourra t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner, et saches que je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai dis hier. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Severus.- _

Elle froissa le parchemin et sortit du lit, la rage au bord d'exploser. Tout y passa alors dans l'appartement. Les chaises, les livres… tout vola jusqu'à ce que sa colère s'apaise. Elle prit alors un parchemin et écrit seulement, en guise de réponse :

_-Severus, _

_Saches que tu es le pire CRETIN que la terre est engendré ! Tu préfères être malheureux, ok, je m'incline. Plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi. J'aurais bien du me douter que tu ne pouvais pas être sérieux… Quand je pense que j'ai cru à tes sentiments hier soir ! Je me sens sale et trahie. _

_Va en enfer et reste-y à jamais !- _

Le cœur de Severus se brisa en mille morceaux quand il lut ceci. Aujourd'hui encore, ces mots raisonnent dans sa mémoire. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue… Albus tentait souvent de le faire parler d'elle, mais il refusait toujours. S'il avait su… Parce que, sans le savoir, ce soir là, il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Et ce cadeau arriverait à Poudlard d'ici une semaine…

* * *

**Ce chapitre est normalement entièrement corrigé ! Et j'espère qu'aucune maudite faute d'orthographe ou de conjugaison n'a résisté... **

**Une petite reviews ??? :)**


	2. Le choc

**Voici la suite ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je n'imaginais pas que cette histoire plairait plus que mes autres, mais ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**Alors merci à Ju, JOJO, vivi, potteric, pierrafeu, soulmate et sev pour leurs gentilles reviews… **

**Voici la réaction de Severus face à l'arrivée de ce « cadeau » qu'il a fait à Marine… j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! **

**Haley **

* * *

**2 – Le choc **

- Eddie, dépêche-toi ! On va finir par être en retard !

La petite fille de 11 ans soupira devant son miroir. Ça faisait 10 minutes que sa mère s'époumonait pour la faire sortir de là, mais elle voulait être parfaite. Elle fit une grimace en se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais elle trouvait son nez bien trop long, et ses longs cheveux noirs la stressaient beaucoup. Elle savait que ces deux détails, elle les devait à son père. Un père qui ignorait son existence… un père qui l'apprendrait aujourd'hui… Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Et surtout, qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Sa mère lui avait tout expliqué, et elle avait très peur…

- Eddie…

- Oui, ca va maman, je sors !

En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à sa mère, les bras croisés, mais qui semblait désolée.

- Ca va aller, ma chérie, tenta de rassurer Marine.

- Ouai… si tu le dit !

Marine fit alors un sourire triste à sa fille et la serra contre elle avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolée, mon ange. J'aurais du lui dire plus tôt…

- Non, maman, c'n'est pas de ta faute… mais j'ai peur.

- Je sais.

Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que la fillette reprenne sa verve de Dumbledore :

- bon, allez, on y va, ou on va vraiment rater le train !

Marine leva les yeux au ciel mais tendit sa main à sa fille pour transplaner. Arrivées sur le quai de la gare, elles constatèrent que le train était prêt à partir. Eddie embrassa sa mère, et salua rapidement Molly Weasley, avant de sauter dans le train.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Marine, qui fit rire Molly :

- Tu t'y feras, et puis en plus tu la verras tous les jours !

- Tu as raison, Molly… Mais comment vas-tu ? Ca fait bien longtemps !

En effet, ces douze dernières années, Marine et Eddie étaient restées loin de Londres, ne revenant que de temps à autre. Les deux femmes prirent donc une bonne heure pour discuter de tout et de rien (et surtout de Rogue !), puis Marine transplana directement à Pré-au-lard.

xXx

Dans le train, Eddie ne trouvait pas de compartiment vide, quand elle entendit son nom :

- Eddie ? Oh, ca alors, c'est bien toi !

Ginny Weasley venait de se jeter sur elle.

- Comment tu vas ? Allez, viens, je vais te présenter !

- Merci Ginny…

La petite n'était pas à l'aise, et la rouquine le ressentit tout de suite. Elle lui murmura alors :

- Tout va bien aller… il risque juste de faire une crise cardiaque avant l'âge !

Eddie ne put que rire, et se laissa entrainer dans le compartiment de la rouquine :

- Eddie ! S'exclama Ron. Comme tu as changé ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

- Merci Ron, moi aussi je suis contente…

- Eddie, je te présente Hermione Granger, et Harry Potter, reprit Ginny. Vous deux, je vous présente Eddie Dumbledore, elle entre en première année…

- Dumbledore ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Ma mère est Marine Dumbledore…

- La fille du professeur, finit Hermione.

Harry était bouche bée. Depuis quand Dumbledore avait une fille ? Eddie sourit, et répondit à sa question muette :

- Ma mère à quitté Londres il y a douze ans, et on n'est pas revenues souvent… Et puis, mon grand-père a toujours était très discret sur sa vie privée… Mais il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

- Mais tu ne lis jamais ? Marine est connue dans l'Europe entière ! Elle est la spécialiste la plus réputée en DCFM !

Eddie pouffa, mais prit la défense d'Harry :

- Oh, je suis sure qu'un tas de gens on oublié qui elle était… ça risque d'être drôle à Poudlard !

Tous rirent, sauf Harry. Quelque chose le troublait chez cette fillette aux yeux azur.

- C'est drôle, dit-il, mais tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

- Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, mais il paraît que j'ai aussi pas mal de mon père… genre les cheveux, ou le nez…

En disant ça, elle avait fait une grimace qui fit sourire les Weasley. Ils n'avaient appris que la veille qui était son père, mais ça ne les choquait pas plus que ça. Harry, par contre, eu soudain une illumination, au même moment qu'Hermione :

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Ton père, c'est…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase : Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps, venait de débarquer :

- Alors Potter, on les prend au berceau maintenant ? Lâcha le blond avec mépris.

Eddie haussa un sourcil, la faisant encore plus ressembler à son père. Cela du d'ailleurs intriguer Malefoy car il la dévisagea bizarrement. A la surprise générale, elle lança :

- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo peut-être ?

Puis, en regardant les autres, elle continua :

- C'est à ça que ça ressemble un Serpentard ? Et ben, Merlin fasse que je n'y tombe pas !

Malefoy était toujours scotché, et Harry et Ron se retenaient pour ne pas rire. Eddie reprit donc :

- Bon, c'n'est pas que t'es laid, mais tu fais tapisserie là ! Alors, soit tu t'assois (hoquet de surprise des quatre autres), soit tu vires !

- Mais qui es-tu ? Réussi à dire Malefoy, bouche bée.

- Eddie Dumbledore, et toi ?

La bouche de Malefoy s'ouvrit en un énorme O qui fit pouffer de rire tout le monde :

- Ben ça alors ! Lança Ginny. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un le mouche si facilement !

Malefoy ne répondit même pas. Il restait fixé sur Eddie avec un drôle d'air… Bien sur, qui pouvait imaginer qu'il était le filleul de Severus Rogue… et que son parrain lui avait tant de fois parlé de Marine… Il réussit quand même à lui demander :

- Tu es la fille de Marine ?... Non, c'n'est pas possible, ca voudrait dire que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Eddie ne riait plus du tout, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et dit seulement :

- Si tu tiens à ta descendance, Malefoy, arrête-toi là dans ton raisonnement ! Parce qu'il paraît que je dois plus que mon nez à mon cher géniteur !

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs mais, contre toute attente, Malefoy lui sourit et sortit du compartiment sans un mot.

- Et ben, ca va être gai ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Le reste du voyage, elle fut donc occupée à raconter son histoire à Harry et Hermione, tout en leur précisant bien de garder tout ça pour eux.

Avant de descendre du train, Harry se sourit à lui-même. Cette année promettait ! Eddie ressemblait sans conteste à son père… lequel ferait sans doute un arrêt cardiaque dès son premier cours…

xXx

Eddie fut époustouflée de découvrir ce fameux château. Elle en avait tant de fois entendu parler, mais la réalité dépassait bien largement ses espérances, surtout quand elle pénétra enfin dans la grande salle.

Son grand-père lui sourit discrètement avant de se mettre à parler :

- Jeunes gens, bonjour. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année. Avant l'habituelle répartition, laissez moi vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Marine Dumbledore, ma fille !

Marine leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, mais son père continua :

- Voilà, pour le reste, le règlement de Poudlard n'a pas changé. Pour les plus jeunes, cela signifie que la forêt interdite est Interdite ! Vos préfets se chargeront de vous expliquer le reste… Sans plus attendre, voici donc la répartition.

Après l'habituelle chanson du Choipeau, Minerva commença à appeler les élèves. Marine envoya un sourire d'encouragement à sa fille au moment même où la directrice des Gryffondors appelait :

- Dumbledore, Eddie.

La grande salle ne fut plus qu'un immense murmure. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour faire le rapprochement entre Marine et Eddie, mais quand la petite brune se tourna vers la table des professeurs, un certain maître de cachots changea de couleur.

Eddie posa le Choipeau sur sa tête et attendit. Après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation, le vieux Choipeau s'exclama :

- Serpentard !

Eddie se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers sa mère, légèrement inquiète. Elle savait que tous les Dumbledore étaient passés par la maison Gryffondor… mais elle savait aussi d'où venait son père. Marine ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête que faisait sa fille. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire pour la rassurer, et la fillette se dirigea donc vers sa table.

- Tu peux t'installer là si tu veux, murmura Malefoy à son passage.

Elle leva un sourcil (purement Rogue) mais s'arrêta net. Il reprit alors, en souriant :

- Je ne vais pas te manger !

- Et grâce à moi tu te rapprocheras peut-être un peu de Ginny…

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre. Elle pouffa quand elle le vit rougir et se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si mal tombée…

A l'autre bout de la grande salle, la subite rougeur de Malefoy n'était pas passée inaperçue non plus. Ginny sourit. Il était peut-être temps t'enterrer la hache de guerre avec ces chers petits Serpents… enfin, surtout avec un…

A la table des professeurs, par contre, l'un d'eux affichait un air complètement désespéré. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Marine, mais sans succès.

Dès la fin du repas, cette dernière se leva et se dirigea directement vers sa fille, toujours assise à côté de Malefoy. Eddie leva les yeux vers sa mère et fit une sorte de sourire-grimace qui fit pouffer Marine :

- Tu avais une chance sur deux ! Murmura-t-elle en souriant. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, quelque soit ta maison. Et puis, tu aideras peut-être aux rapprochements…

Marine fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la rougeur des joues de Malefoy et continua :

- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oh oui, Ginny m'a présenté Harry et Hermione… ils sont super !

- Tant mieux. Bon, je vous laisse… Mr Malefoy, puis-je compter sur vous pour veiller sur ma fille ? Tous les Serpentards ne semblent pas apprécier une Dumbledore parmi eux…

- Maman ! S'insurgea Eddie.

Mais Malefoy (re-rouge pivoine), répondit :

- Oui, professeur, sans problème.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant. Oh mais j'y pense, Mr Malefoy, pourriez vous aussi montrer à Eddie où se trouve mon bureau ?

- Bien sur…

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Elle les laissa là, un sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy était tellement scotché qu'il ne dérougissait pas. Eddie se mit alors à rire, mais avant qu'elle ne dise un mot, il l'entraîna hors de la grande salle.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Désolé, mais y'a un tas de truc qu'il faut que tu saches sur moi…

- Quoi ? Coupa-t-elle. Ton père est un mangemort ? La plupart de tes camarades aussi… mais toi, t'en a pas envie, et t'es entré dans l'Ordre cet été mais personne ne le sais encore ici. Ben quoi ? J'te rappelle que le directeur c'est mon grand-père !

- T'es incroyable !

- Je sais, ma mère le dit souvent.

Elle hésita un instant et reprit, tout en marchant à ses côtés vers le bureau de sa mère :

- Dis, tu connais bien mon père, non ?

Il hocha seulement la tête en signe d'affirmation, mais un regard lui suffit pour faire comprendre à la fillette que c'était aussi un sujet dont elle ne devait pas parler en public. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et se tut.

- On y est, dit-il enfin.

Il frappa alors et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même :

- Je vous attendais, lança Marine. Venez, par cette porte on rejoint mes appartements…

- Waouh ! S'exclama Eddie. Et ben, grand-père ne s'est pas foutu de toi !

En effet, l'appartement était très lumineux et chaleureux. Marine sourit et les invita à s'assoir. Elle fit apparaitre du thé et des gâteaux et rompit très vite le silence :

- Drago, tu permets que je te tutoie et que je t'appelle ainsi ?

- Heu… oui, bien sur… professeur.

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

- En dehors des cours, tu peux m'appeler Marine, et même me tutoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille bique avec toutes ses politesses !

- Vieille bique… répéta Eddie, songeuse. Tiens, celle-ci j'y avais encore jamais pensé !

- Rigole bourrique ! Bon sérieusement, Drago, je suppose que tu as comprit qui est son père, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je pense que oui, prof… heu Marine.

- Je ne veux pas savoir si tu connais quelque chose de notre histoire, mais en tant que son filleul… ben oui, je te rappelle que le directeur est mon père !

Eddie pouffa et Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marine continua alors :

- Donc, étant donné que tu es son filleul, je suppose qu'il va te poser des questions sur Eddie, vu que ma bourrique de fille ressemble à tel point à son père qu'elle se retrouve à Serpentard !

- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien moi !

- Dit-elle avec un regard plus noir que noir, commenta Marine en souriant. Je sais bien, mon ange… Enfin, ce que je voulais juste te dire Drago, c'est que tu peux ne rien lui cacher…

- Et oui ! Ma mère est sadique ! Franchement, maman, t'as vu la tête qu'il faisait ! Et si en plus c'est Drago qui lui parle de moi, et pas toi…

- Ma vengeance sera complète ? Oui, ma fille, tu as bien comprit !

- Mais, tenta Drago toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise, tu ne veux pas lui parler toi, Eddie ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- J'sais pas… Il a pas voulu de ma mère, alors…

- C'est plus compliqué que ça tu sais, osa Malefoy.

La mère et la fille levèrent un sourcil dans un parfait accord, et Malefoy leva les mains devant lui :

- Ok, je ne dit rien du tout !

- Pas devant moi, en tout cas, répondit Marine. Mais toi, ma chérie, laisse lui une chance. N'oublie jamais que jusqu'à ce soir, il ignorait ton existence.

- On verra…

Marine lui sourit puis consulta sa montre :

- Allez, il est temps pour vous de rentrer dans vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit à vous deux…

Eddie embrassa sa mère et attrapa le bras de Drago pour l'attirer vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans se douter de ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher.

Dans un bel ensemble, Eddie, Drago et Severus, le poing levé, ouvrirent la bouche en grand. Drago interrogea Eddie du regard, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas se démonter :

- Bonne nuit maman ! Excusez-moi, professeur, mais vous bouchez le passage. D'ailleurs, vous devriez aussi fermer la bouche, et arrêter de me fixer comme ça !

- Eddie ! Souffla Marine.

- Quoi ? Ha oui, c'est vrai… ton histoire et la mienne sont différentes. Alors je dois dire quoi, hein ? Oh, enchanté de te rencontrer mon cher papa ! Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout en 11 ans ! Jamais je ne me suis demandé ce qu'aurait été ma vie si t'avais pas rejeté ma mère !

Sur ces mots, elle le bouscula et sortit en courant du bureau de sa mère, Drago sur les talons.

Quand Marine aperçue la larme silencieuse couler sur la joue de son ancien amant, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle le fixait seulement, sans aucune expression visible. Il abaissa son poing, resté en l'air jusque là, et entra sans y être invité. Il murmura seulement :

- Je suis tellement désolé…

* * *

**Voilà… ça vous a plut ? **

**Une petite review ? **

**La suite dans quelques jours…**

**Haley Black**


	3. Colères et vérités

**Coucou ! **

**Voici le chapitre 3 !**

**Vivi**** : merci beaucoup ! Et à la place de Severus tu n'aurais pas fait de scandale non plus ! Pourquoi ? Il le sait parfaitement, et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est mordu les doigts à la seconde où il a vu Eddie ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus… tu vas comprendre dès la première phrase de Marine ! … Merci encore ! **

**Potteric**** : oh oui, il va en baver ! Et surtout avec Marine ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews :D**

**JOJO**** : Lol ! Comment ça mon personnage à un sale caractère ? C'est vrai que pour 11 ans, elle a une sacrée verve, mais j'ai pas mal pensé à ma nièce pour cette histoire, et à 10 ans, je peux t'assurer qu'elle a presque autant de répartie ! Harry est en 6****e**** ou 7****e**** année, au choix (j'y ait pas vraiment réfléchit en fait) mais c'est justement l'idée qu'une gamine de 10 ans puisse être pire que Dumbledore (fille et père !) et Rogue réunis, qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic. C'est sans doute un peu exagéré, mais il ne faut pas oublier qui sont ses parents ! Pour ta dernière question, je posterais deux chapitres par semaines. Il y en aura 7 au total (c'est bien la seule histoire que j'ai réussit à faire en mois de 100 pages ! Lol), donc tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir comment vont finir les choses ! Merci beaucoup pour ta seconde reviews !! **

**Soulmate**** : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, on entre dans le sujet ! Lol !**

**J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira autant !! Encore merci pour ces reviews, et pour tous ceux qui lisent sans en laisser… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**3 – Colères et vérités**

- Désolé ? Répéta Marine. C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire ! Désolé… Non mais je rêve ! Et encore, elle ne sait pas que je t'ai écrit chaque mois la première année, puis chaque année depuis douze ans ! Que jamais tu ne m'as répondu ! Alors tes "je suis désolé" tu peux te les foutres où je pense, Rogue ! Des milliers de fois tu aurais pu te rattraper ! Mais maintenant, souffre ! Oh oui, souffre ! Parce que je t'assure qu'elle va y prendre un malin plaisir !

Il ne disait rien. Elle avait raison… pourquoi avait-il était si buté ? Il aimait cette femme plus que tout, mais jamais il n'avait répondu à ses lettres. Il refusait tout simplement le bonheur depuis la mort de Lily et James, mais là… tout lui revenait en pleine tête !

Il se massa l'arrête du nez, signe qu'une migraine carabinée montait, et Marine reprit, un ton plus bas :

- Je n'attends rien de toi, mais elle est ta fille. Alors sache juste que je ne t'empêcherais pas de la voir, enfin tout au moins d'essayer !

- Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

- Faudrait déjà que j'en ai envie. Pour le moment, je te dirais non ! Tu m'as fait bien trop de mal… peu importe tes raisons, ton autopunition je m'en contre fou ! Il fallait y penser avant de me mettre dans ton lit !

- Tu n'étais pas contre, à ce que je sache !

- Sans blague ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Tu aurais pu me repousser, non ? Tu aurais pu me sortir ton vieux discours bidon avant de me sauter ! Alors maintenant, t'es gentil et tu vires de mon bureau !

Vu la fureur qu'elle avait dans les yeux, il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment vers ses cachots, où il passa la nuit à méditer…

xXx

Eddie, dont les larmes coulaient abondement, ne cessait de courir. Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves dans les couloirs à cette heure ci, mais Drago avait du mal à la suivre :

- Attends-moi ! Cria-t-il. Eddie !

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle pensait que ce serait plus simple, mais tout ça lui déchirait le cœur. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle entra de plein fouet dans Harry :

- Eddie ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il fut plus qu'étonné quand la fillette se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer de tout son saoul, et encore plus quand Malefoy les rejoignit, complètement essoufflé. Il soupira et cracha :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? C'est une enfant Malefoy, tu devrais avoir honte !

Eddie sursauta et se détacha d'Harry avant de dire :

- Non, Harry. Il n'a rien fait du tout.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Ginny en regardant les deux Serpentards. Oh, comprit-elle soudain, tu as vu ton père n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors les larmes de la fillette redoublèrent et cette fois, c'est dans les bras de Ginny qu'elle se jeta. Alors que Ron et Hermione tentaient aussi de consoler Eddie, Harry, lui fixait Malefoy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il semblait découvrir le Serpentard pour la première fois : il avait les joues rougies par sa course après Eddie, et son regard était triste et désolé. Triste ? Mais depuis quand un Malefoy avait des émotions ? Et surtout envers la petite fille de Dumbledore !

Drago se sentit observé et leva les yeux vers Harry, sans rien dire. Le brun fronça les sourcils face à la détresse lisible de son meilleur ennemi et dit alors, sans lâcher le blond des yeux :

- On devrait bouger d'ici, allons dans la salle sur demande.

Eddie essuya ses larmes et attrapa la main de Drago, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne les suivrait pas sans lui. Harry lui sourit alors et ouvrit la marche, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses trois amis.

- Va falloir t'y faire ! Murmura Hermione à Ron en passant devant lui.

Ron soupira, mais finalement suivi le mouvement en souriant. Cet été, Harry et Ginny l'avait poussé à se déclarer à Hermione, et suite à ça, ils avaient avoués à leurs amis leur attirance pour deux certains Serpentards… Drago et Pansy… Ron avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il avait comprit ça, mais l'attitude actuelle de Malefoy lui laissait penser que sa sœur ne se trompait peut-être pas… Quand à Pansy, si Harry lui trouvait quelque chose malgré son apparente stupidité et méchanceté, c'était forcement pour une bonne raison finalement…

Il sourit tout en hochant la tête. Après tout, il verrait bien !

- Alors, raconte-nous, dit enfin Ginny quand ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Elle leur fit un résumé détaillé de la discussion dans le bureau de sa mère, sans rien omettre.

- Rogue est ton parrain ! S'exclama Harry.

Il reçu un regard blasé d'Hermione et de Ginny, mais Drago répondit quand même :

- Ouai… C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que je ne suis pas un mangemort aujourd'hui ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet…

- En effet ! Répondit Ginny. Comment tu te sens, Eddie ?

La fillette renifla sans aucune grâce avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas… je suis perdue. Et puis j'y comprends rien, parce que ma mère le déteste mais en même temps, elle me dit de lui laisser une chance.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui dire les choses :

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ta mère, mais je pense qu'elle s'en veut. Elle se dit qu'elle savait où trouver ton père, qu'elle aurait pu lui dire plus tôt…

- Oui mais il l'a rejeté… non ?

- C'est vrai, intervint Drago. Mais il l'a repoussé parce qu'il l'aime. Et oui, c'est ridicule, mais c'est Rogue ! Vous savez qu'il est un espion, et lui savait que l'autre finirait par revenir. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, et en plus, il refuse totalement d'être heureux ! Selon lui, il ne le mérite pas…

- A cause de ce qu'il a fait quand il était mangemort ? Demanda Eddie.

- Oui…

- Mais c'est dingue ! Reprit la fillette. Il a été mangemort quoi, trois ou quatre ans, et depuis dix-sept ans il est dans le bon camp ! Alors il a assez payé, non ?

A la surprise de tous, c'est Harry qui répondit :

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu sais. On ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu vivre, et il est obligé de paraître méchant, à cause de sa mission, même ici, à Poudlard. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas toujours simple, crois moi ! Alors, je pense que si ta mère t'a dit de lui laisser une chance, fais-le.

Les autres, même Eddie, le dévisageait, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

- Oh, arrêtez ! Ok, je sais qu'on se déteste mutuellement depuis six ans, mais il est de notre côté, et j'en sais assez pour penser qu'il mérite une seconde chance.

- Intéressant, railla Eddie. Je vois que mon grand-père a toujours raison finalement !

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Oh, juste que finalement les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont peut-être bien fait pour s'entendre !

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire espiègle que la plupart avait découvert dans le Poudlard express. Hermione et Ron pouffèrent à la vue de Ginny et Harry rougissant, puis la fillette reprit plus sérieusement :

- Merci à tous. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller me coucher maintenant… j'ai un cours de Potions demain matin…

Les autres sourirent, puis le groupe se sépara, seulement 10 minutes avant le couvre feu. Arrivée à la salle commune des Serpentards, Eddie fut surprise de constater que le vert et argent pouvait se révéler chaleureux et apaisant…

xXx

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et n'entendit pas son réveil. Elle ne se réveilla que quand une petite voix insista :

- Allez, lève toi, tu vas finir par être en retard…

Eddie se retourna alors pour faire face à une jolie petite blonde aux yeux bleus, qui sembla d'un coup inquiète. Eddie regarda alors l'heure et sauta de son lit en constatant que les cours commençaient dans moins de 30 minutes.

- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Génial pour mon premier jour. Merci beaucoup ! Envoya-t-elle ensuite à sa camarade.

- Heu… de rien.

Eddie s'étonna de la timidité de la jeune fille, et lui tendit alors la main :

- Moi c'est Eddie, et toi ?

La blonde rougit avant de serrer la main tendue, et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Amy. Je m'appelle Amy Hennessy.

- Enchantée Amy. Et encore merci !

Eddie se précipita alors vers la salle de bain, mais avant de fermer la porte, elle lança :

- Si tu m'accordes trois minutes, je t'accompagne pour le p'tit dej… enfin, si t'es d'accord !

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Amy pour fermer la porte, et ne put donc pas voir l'éclat de bonheur qui se dessina à cet instant sur son visage.

Trois minutes chrono et Eddie ressortie de la salle de bain. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'Amy l'avait attendue :

- On y va ? Demanda alors Eddie en souriant.

La seconde hocha juste la tête, mais la discussion commença bien vite hors de la salle commune :

- Merci, dit Amy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, les autres filles du dortoir n'ont pas voulues me parler hier soir… Je suis une sang-mêlée, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je vois… et ben sache que moi, j'm'en fou royalement ! De toute façon, je suis la petite fille de Dumbledore, alors j'n'imagine même pas ce qu'elles pensent de moi !

Pour la première fois, elle vit un vrai sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie. Elle continua alors :

- Ce petit réveil en retard aura eu du bon finalement ! Je sais maintenant qui partage mon dortoir !

Amy sourit à nouveau, mais demanda quand même :

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a été envoyées à Serpentard alors ?

- Parce qu'on est rusées, malines, et pour ma part, parce que j'ai sans doute la langue trop pendue ! Tu sais, avant la rentrée, ma mère m'a parlé des maisons. Elle vient de Gryffondor, comme toute sa famille, mais pour elle toutes les maisons sont bonnes.

- Ma mère dit ça aussi. Et que quoi qu'il arrive, il faut être fier de ce qu'on est !

- Et ben nos mères devraient bien s'entendre !

Durant tout le petit déjeuner, elles firent connaissance. Le père d'Amy était un respectable membre du ministère, et ancien Serpentard. Sa mère était moldue, et inspecteur de police scientifique à Londres. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire Eddie !

Après leur premier cours, à savoir Histoire de la magie, elles étaient devenues inséparables. Mais pendant la pause, Amy sentit que sa nouvelle amie était préoccupée. Elle allait lui en demander la raison quand Marine intervint :

- Bonjour les filles !

- Oh, bonjour maman ! Je te présente Amy.

La petite blonde reçu un doux sourire, qu'elle rendit volontiers.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Marine, plus anxieuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Oui, t'en fait pas. Mais… est ce que je peux…

- Bien sur, coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un réel secret, mais précise juste qu'il ne faut pas trop l'ébruiter, ok ? Je ne sais pas trop comment il réagirait ! Quoique…

- J'ai comprit maman ! Coupa Eddie avec un sourire navré.

- Alors je vous laisse. A plus tard !

Elle partit avec un clin d'œil pour sa fille.

- Ta mère à l'air super, constata Amy.

- Elle l'est… mais viens, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant le début du cours…

Elle entraîna Amy dans un coin et, très vite, lui raconta son histoire, sans donner le nom de son père :

- Mais qui c'est ? S'impatienta Amy.

- Je te donne deux indices : mes cheveux noirs et cet horrible nez !

Amy pouffa :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ton nez ?

- Il est bien trop long !

La petite blonde hocha la tête en souriant, l'air de dire "n'importe quoi", mais se prit finalement au jeu :

- Ok, donc des cheveux noir et un nez bien trop long…

- Réfléchit, on est en première année, tu ne vas pas trouver tout de suite… viens, on va être en retard !

Eddie la vit chercher sur tout le chemin les menant aux cachots. Elles avaient un double cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors, et elle savait qu'Amy comprendrait très vite.

Par contre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça… Arrivée devant la classe, une Serpentarde la toisa et lui lança :

- Qu'est ce que tu fou avec elle ? T'es une Dumbledore, mais t'es quand même une sang pur ! Reste à ta place !

Eddie haussa un sourcil et répondit seulement :

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Hein ? Lâcha bêtement la Serpentarde

- Que je suis une sang-pur, qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front à ce que je sache. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais ma place est avec les gens intelligents. Il est temps que les gens sachent que Serpentard ne rime pas seulement avec méchanceté et stupidité !

Les Gryffondors étaient épatés, et la plupart des Serpentards semblaient outrés. Dans l'ombre, Severus, qui était arrivé au début de la confrontation, était partagé entre le rire et les larmes. Il n'avait pas pu intervenir. Vu la crise de la veille au soir, ce n'était pas conseillé. Mais comment allait-il gérer ça ?

Il adopta à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité et s'approcha à grand pas de ses élèves. Aussitôt, le silence se fit, et les yeux d'Amy s'agrandirent…

Elles s'installèrent au fond de la salle de classe et Amy envoya un regard lourd de sens à Eddie. Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Mais, en digne Serpentarde, elle se redressa et accorda fièrement son attention à son professeur de père.

Après un discours froid et particulièrement méchant envers les Gryffondors, pendant lequel Severus avait prit bien soin de ne pas regarder sa fille, il leur annonça la potion du jour. Si simple, d'après lui, que les élèves pouvaient travailler seuls. Parfait ! Se dit Eddie alors qu'un sourire purement Rogue se dessinait sur son visage. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Amy en lui conseillant de ne pas se mettre trop près d'elle, puis rassembla ses ingrédients. Potion contre les furoncles, se dit-elle, facile. Mais il fallait la saboter au bon moment… sinon, elle risquait bien de le regretter…

Elle se mit au travail en souriant. Elle avait toujours aimé les Potions, et était déjà très douée, malgré son âge. Pourtant, au bout de moins de 10 minutes, une épaisse fumée noire et malodorante se dégageait de sa potion. Maintenant, elle allait le tester. Etait-il un aussi bon maître des Potions que ça ? Il avait exactement 2min30 pour lui prouver. Elle posa sa main droite près du fameux ingrédient qui arrêterait le massacre à temps et n'eut pas à attendre plus de 3 secondes :

- Mais c'n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Rogue. Comment avez-vous fait ça Dumbledore ?

Son ton était froid et meurtrier. Eddie respira un bon coup avant de répondre, tout aussi froidement :

- J'n'en sais rien, professeur.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Heureusement, elle appartenait à sa maison et il pouvait sans problème ne pas la punir. Il décida donc de s'intéresser à la potion et comprit très vite. En moins d'une minute, il attrapa la racine de mandragore près de la main d'Eddie et la jeta dans le chaudron.

Elle du se mordre la langue pour ne pas sourire et paraitre gênée. Elle était sans conteste sa fille et c'était bien à lui qu'elle devait son don pour l'art si complexe des Potions. Il la sortit de ses pensées :

- Si vous aviez lu les instructions, miss, vous auriez vu que la racine de mandragore aurait du être mise bien avant. Votre négligence aurait pu mal finir, alors veillez à faire attention ou je sévirais !

Il se dit que son discourt était pas mal. Il favorisait toujours les Serpentards, donc ça ne choquait pas plus que ça. Mais quand il vit le regard triomphant que lui lançait sa fille, il eu la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir.

xXx

Par miracle, Eddie s'était retenue de faire toute autre connerie pendant le double cours de Potion, mais c'est grincheux et passablement contrarié qu'il alla déjeuner. Il profita tout de même d'une place libre à côté de Marine pour s'y installer. Il lui murmura alors :

- Tu l'as entrainée pour détester les Potions ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Son chaudron a faillit exploser après seulement dix minutes de cours !

Le fait que Marine se mette à rire à n'en plus pouvoir n'arrangea rien de son humeur. Mais face au regard meurtrier de son ancien amant, elle se justifia :

- Elle a toujours adoré les Potions, et elle est vraiment très douée ! Elle est sans doute au moins au niveau des meilleurs de tes troisièmes années ! Donc si son chaudron à faillit exploser…

- C'est qu'elle a saboté sa potion ! Termina-t-il. J'y crois pas… Elle m'a testée. Elle avait la mandragore à porté de main, et si je n'avais pas réagit à temps elle aurait arrêté le massacre toute seule !

- Et quel regard elle t'a servit quand tu as sauvé sa Potion ?

Il la regarda bizarrement, mais répondit finalement :

- Je dirais, triomphant…

Marine regarda vers sa fille et sourit. Alors elle lui dit seulement :

- Tu as marqué un point.

xXx

De son côté, Eddie était fière d'elle, mais aussi de lui. C'était rassurant pour elle de se trouver des points communs avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et surtout ce point commun là !

De bonne humeur, elle entraîna Amy pour le déjeuner, et tout ce qu'il promettait…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? Pleaseeee !!**


	4. Rapprochements

**Hello ! Voici la suite, avec quelques rapprochements … **

**Potteric**** : merci ! Je pense que la suite va satisfaire une de tes attentes, et j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**JOJO**** : ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir des reviews que je suis contente de prendre quelques minutes pour y répondre !! Voici la suite, et avec Severus ! En effet, il en a pas mal bavé, mais je promets que ça va changer… (petit à petit ! lol !) ! Merci beaucoup !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Bizzz**

**Haley**

* * *

**4 – Rapprochements**

A la table des Serpentards, elle repéra sans mal Drago et sourit quand elle l'aperçue avec une blonde qui devait sans doute être Pansy Parkinson. Elle sourit. Et oui, son grand-père avait toujours raison ! Et elle était ravie qu'il est prit le temps de lui raconter toutes ses intuitions sur les élèves de Poudlard…

Elle entraina donc une Amy plus que surprise vers Drago :

- Salut Drago ! Lança-t-elle gaiement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle incita Amy à s'assoir elle aussi, puis regarda intensément Pansy. Son visage semblait dur et dénué d'expression, comme Drago ou son père quand ils le voulaient. Mais elle fut ravie de constater que, comme les deux autres, un seul sourire pouvait totalement la changer. Drago leva les yeux au ciel quand il s'aperçue que les deux filles se souriaient avec complicité, et il faillit recracher son jus de citrouille quand Eddie lança, un sourire made in Rogue sur le visage :

- Alors toi aussi t'as choisit le bon camp ? Mon grand-père est vraiment est trop fort ! Je me demande comment il peut aussi bien comprendre les gens !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Pansy sans cesser de sourire.

- Oh juste que cette année promet pas mal de rapprochements… n'est ce pas, Drago ?

- Mais tu ne peux pas te taire rien que cinq minutes ? Lâcha Drago en rougissant

- Heu… non !

- Attends, tu m'intéresses, reprit Pansy. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que vous faisiez avec les Gryffondor hier soir.

Au grand étonnement d'Eddie, Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel :

- Etrange… hier j'avais pas le droit de parler en public, dit-elle alors.

- Tu avais raison, se justifia-t-il. Il est peut-être temps de montrer qui nous sommes…

- Je suis bien d'accord, continua Pansy. Je commençais à en avoir assez de jouer la cruche méprisante et stupide !

Eddie et Amy ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La petite brune présenta alors son amie aux deux autres, et la conversation dévia à nouveau très vite sur la soirée de la veille.

- Tu déconnes, lâcha Pansy. Harry a accepté Drago sans rien dire ? Et les autres aussi ?

- Ils sont bien placés pour savoir ce que vous avez fait cet été…

La phrase d'Eddie ne fit qu'un tour dans leurs cerveaux. Cela signifiait que ces Gryffondors savaient que Pansy et Drago avaient fuient de chez eux pour rejoindre l'Ordre au début de l'été… et elle enfonça même le bouchon :

- Je suis sure que vous pourriez finir par vous entendre, même très bien !

A nouveau, Amy pouffa. Les deux fillettes avaient déjà beaucoup parlé, et la petite blonde voyait très bien où Eddie voulait en venir...

Le déjeuner fini, ils leur restaient encore une bonne demi-heure avant de reprendre les cours de l'après midi. Eddie entraina donc les trois autres Serpentards vers le parc, et entreprit de révéler à Pansy l'identité de son père.

- Ben ça alors, c'est la meilleure !

La Serpentarde n'avait pas pu trouver d'autres mots, et Eddie se mit à sourire. Mais Drago comprit bien vite que ce sourire était bien trop étrange… Dans un bel ensemble, les deux 7e année sursautèrent quand Eddie se mit à crier :

- Hey Ginny ! Venez, je voudrais vous présenter mes nouveaux amis !

Drago et Pansy se regardèrent alors qu'Amy pouffait à nouveau.

- Non… je rêve où ils viennent vers nous ? Murmura Pansy.

- Je crois que tu ne rêve pas, répondit Amy en souriant.

Pansy lui sourit à son tour, mais changea de couleur quand Harry s'installa juste en face d'elle :

- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier. Tu convertis tous les Serpentards, Eddie ?

- Oh, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour ça, Harry !

- En tout cas ta première matinée à été remarquée, commenta Hermione. Ton cours de Potions semble avoir bien plus aux Gryffondors de première année !

Pansy était plus que surprise que les quatre Gryffondors s'installent ainsi, l'air de rien. Elle était même très mal à l'aise, et se sentie obligée de dire :

- Heu… je voudrais m'excuser pour ces six dernières années, surtout envers toi, Hermione…

Cette dernière lui sourit et répondit seulement :

- Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Et si on laissait le passé où il est ?

Elle reçu en guise de réponse un sourire collectif des autres, même de Ron (il avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix… et il ne comptait certainement pas se mettre sa belle à dos !).

Ils furent soudain interrompus par l'arrivée d'une Marine souriante :

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Lança-t-elle

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent les autres timidement.

- Oh, je vous en prie, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Drago, en dehors des cours, vous pouvez m'appeler Marine, et me tutoyer…

- Oui…vielle bique ! Commenta Eddie en riant.

- Oh, ça va toi la bourrique. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pu éviter de massacrer ton premier cours de Potion !

Eddie grimaça et fit rire les autres. Mais elle répondit finalement :

- Fallait bien que je le teste, non ?

Marine soupira avant de répondre :

- Evite quand même de trop jouer avec ses nerfs, c'est sur moi que ca retombe après ! Même si j'avoue que son air dépité m'a beaucoup fait rire !

- Oh, merci de m'encourager, maman !

- D'accord, j'abandonne ! Allez, je vous laisse… Au fait, Harry, pourras-tu passer dans mon bureau à la fin de tes cours ?

- Heu, oui, bien sur, prof… heu Marine.

- Très bien ! Bonne après midi à tous !

Elle fit quelques pas, mais revint en arrière pour dire seulement :

- Bien joué ma fille… ça fait six ans que ton grand-père essaye de les faire s'entendre !

Et elle les laissa planté là. Drago souffla seulement :

- Tu ressembles autant à l'un qu'à l'autre…

- Ouai, acquiesça Harry assez rouge… on va souffrir !

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Allez, tu viens Amy, on va en cours !

Les deux fillettes saluèrent les autres en souriant et rejoignirent le château.

xXx

Le soir venu, Harry fut ravi d'apprendre que Marine allait prendre en charge son entrainement. Elle était vraiment agréable, et il s'en senti plus léger. Et puis, les petites allusions qu'avait faites la jeune femme sur les relations entre les maisons l'avaient laissé sur un petit nuage. En plus, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle laisserait les autres en dehors de ces entrainements. Elle savait que c'était son fardeau à lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses amis. Elle lui avait juste bien fait comprendre qu'elle serait avec lui jusqu'au bout… et la maîtrise qu'elle semblait avoir le rassurait beaucoup !

C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il sortit du bureau de Marine, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba, à quelques pas de la porte, sur Eddie et Severus qui semblaient se toiser. Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas rire à la tête (dépitée) que faisait son prof de Potion.

Il fit mine de ne pas les voir, mais au moment où il les dépassa, Eddie lança :

- Tiens, Harry, tu tombes bien. J'étais entrain d'expliquer à notre cher prof de Potion ce que veux dire l'expression "lâche moi la grappe". Tu m'aides ?

Severus lança un regard des plus noirs au Gryffondor qui se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Mais il répondit malgré tout avec le sourire :

- T'es gentille tu ne me mêle pas à ça Eddie. Il m'adore déjà assez comme ça sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Alors à tout' bourrique… et bon courage, professeur !

Harry continua son chemin sans se retourner, mais sourit quand il entendit la fillette pouffer. Severus, lui, ne savait pas quoi en penser. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, Eddie se contenta de dire :

- Si t'étais moins buté, lui aussi il aurait peut-être une autre vision de toi. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai faim.

Il soupira. En deux jours il avait entendu ce refrain tellement de fois qu'il en avait la migraine. Il allait la laisser partir sans un mot quand il constata son petit sourire en coin, il tenta alors :

- Attends Eddie, s'il te plaît. On pourrait peut-être parler, non ?

- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi t'as rejeté maman ?

Le ton de la jeune fille était froid et cassant, mais contre toute attente, Severus répondit seulement :

- Si tu veux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et la referma plusieurs fois avant de trouver une réponse. Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus doux :

- D'accord. Mais j'ai quand même faim…

Il sourit et lui emboita le pas vers les cachots. Elle fut stupéfaite, comme sa mère des années plus tôt, de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans son appartement. Il lui désigna un canapé et appela un elfe de maison pour commander leur diner, puis se décida enfin à parler :

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère…

- Elle dit tout le temps que c'est à toi que je ressemble le plus ! Et le Choipeau semble avoir été de son avis.

- Et j'en suis fier…

Elle le dévisagea bizarrement, mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Et ben, si j'avais su je lui aurais demandé de m'envoyer à Gryffondor ! J'aime beaucoup les Weasley, Harry et Hermione !

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il se massa l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux… sa mère lui avait tellement parlé de lui qu'elle connaissait toutes ses mimiques. Elle dit alors :

- Mal au crâne ? Ca risque de rester un bon moment…

Il lui fit les gros yeux, comprenant qu'elle savait très bien l'analyser, puis se mit à rire de ton son cœur. Etonnée, Eddie le dévisagea en grimaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise enfin :

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureux qu'on se paye ma tête ! Et oui, ma fille, je sais aussi sourire et même rire… c'est juste que…

- T'avais jamais essayé avant ? Coupa-t-elle.

- Tu comptes arrêter un jour le vannage ? Où n'ai-je aucunes chances de faire réellement ta connaissance ?

- Désolée, le cynisme est dans mes gênes… on ne peut pas lutter contre ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, tu ne devais pas me parler de maman ?

Le sourire de Severus disparu automatiquement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Tu sais, c'est compliqué…

- Tu sais, j'ai pas 2 ans…

Et re-levage d'yeux au ciel de la part de Severus :

- Ok. Par où commencer…

Il prit une bonne respiration et décida d'être totalement honnête avec elle. Après tout, elle était sa fille, sa chair, son sang… qui mieux qu'elle pourrait finalement le comprendre. Il reprit donc :

- Je crois que j'ai comprit que j'aimais ta mère au début de sa sixième année. C'était la seule Gryffondor qui me tenait tête sans aucuns scrupules, et qui avait la capacité de me sourire quand elle m'hurlait dessus ! Le dernier soir de sa 7ème année, elle a débarqué dans mon bureau complètement saoule…

- Saoule ? Maman ? Mais, elle ne bois jamais !

- Et bien, elle a sans doute du arrêter après ça !

Eddie sourit et l'encouragea à continuer, ce qu'il fit :

- Donc, même saoule, ta mère à une répartie d'enfer. Elle a réussit, non sans mal, à me faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et j'ai craqué… Je l'aimais tellement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de la rejeter… Mais le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé près d'elle, je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait… Elle était la belle, et moi la bête… Je refusais de croire qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, et je refusais de l'aimer aussi…

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher Eddie.

- Parce que les hommes sont idiots !

- Tu parles d'une excuse bidon !

- Je sais, mais c'est la vérité… Je pense avoir compris qu'elle t'a bien expliqué qui j'ai été, et qui je suis encore aujourd'hui… et malgré toutes les lettres qu'elle a pu m'envoyer, et tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle encore aujourd'hui, j'ai refusé son amour…

- Les lettres ? Demanda Eddie qui ne souriait plus. Quelles lettres ?

Merde ! Se dit Severus. Elle ne savait pas pour les lettres…

- T'es pas entrain de me dire qu'elle t'a écrit pendant douze ans ? Insista-t-elle.

- Si… Mais jamais elle ne m'a dit pour toi… Elle me laissait juste une chance de revenir vers elle, mais je n'ai jamais osé la saisir. En fait, j'imaginais plus que c'était pour me massacrer qu'elle voulait me revoir !

- Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit pour les lettres ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Ta mère m'en veut beaucoup, c'est certain. Mais elle t'aime plus que tout, et elle ne veut que ton bonheur… sinon, elle ne t'aurait pas dit qui j'étais…

Sur ces mots, Eddie se remémora toutes les fois où sa mère lui avait parlé de lui. Elle lui avait, malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait, toujours trouvé des excuses, et elle s'amusait souvent à la comparer à lui.

Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de le détester. Il avait été honnête avec elle, et elle se doutait bien de ce que cela lui coûtait. Alors, à la plus grande surprise de Severus, elle baissa les yeux et dit :

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit…

Les yeux de Severus se remplirent de larmes et, sans réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui. Elle soupira de bonheur quand elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son père. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux en murmurant :

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je le méritais largement… Mais sache que tu es la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver, Eddie.

Il la senti sourire contre lui, et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle planta ses yeux azur dans les sien, en demandant :

- Alors je peux t'appeler papa ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en souriant et la serra encore plus fort contre lui :

- Oh oui, tu peux ! Mais tu sais que…

- Oui, en public je suis juste Eddie Dumbledore, je sais bien… j'm'en fiche, du moment que je peux profiter de toi de temps en temps…

Il ne put que sourire. Il était épaté par tant de maturité de la part d'une fillette de onze ans, mais vu les gênes qu'elle avait… Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose : il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Sans problème, si tu arrêtes de saboter tes Potions !

La bouche d'Eddie s'ouvrit en grand, mais elle éclata de rire. Ils passèrent alors le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien… Et c'est sereins et heureux qu'ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée cette nuit là.

xXx

Pendant tout le repas, les autres furent inquiets de ne pas voir arriver Eddie, et l'absence de Severus à la table des professeurs n'était pas forcement bon signe. Alors, à la fin du repas, Amy insista auprès de Pansy et Drago pour aller demander aux Gryffondors s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue…

Hermione pouffa quand elle les vit arriver, Amy en tête.

- Bonsoir, lança la petite Serpentarde. Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Eddie ?

- Si, répondit alors Harry.

Il leur raconta sa rencontre, et Ginny finit par dire :

- Je pense qu'ils ont fini par parler. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, Eddie en mourait d'envie…

- J'espère au moins qu'elle a ménagé ses nerfs, lâcha Drago. Ou il va vraiment finir par nous péter une durite !

Le fait que quatre Gryffondors et trois Serpentards se mettent à éclater de rire au beau milieu de la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçu. A la table des professeurs, les deux Dumbledore échangèrent seulement un regard complice. Ha, le pouvoir de l'amour… pensa Albus en souriant…

* * *

**Une petite reviews ??? :)**


	5. Le bal d'Halloween

**Coucou !! **

**Voici le chapitre 5, et enfin, la réconciliation entre Marine et Severus ! **

**JOJO**** : et oui, Eddie va être pour beaucoup dans la réconciliation de ses parents, et rien ne va l'arrêter ! Eddie a réussit à faire sortir le vrai Severus de sous son masque d'espion, et c'est ainsi que je le vois (en utilisant le mot vannage ! lol !!)… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci !! **

**Potteric**** : merci beaucoup !! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire lol ! **

**Soulmate**** : merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews. Et oui, Severus a été trop têtu pour répondre aux lettres, mais Eddie va tout changer !! Je suis contente que ça te plaie, et j'espère que tu aimeras la réconciliation de Marine et Sev… ! **

**Très bonne lecture à tous, en espérant vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaise ! **

**Haley Black**

* * *

**5 – Le bal d'Halloween **

Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à grand pas et Eddie n'en était pas mécontente. La vie à Poudlard était vraiment épuisante … Surtout quand on avait autant d'énergie qu'elle !

Mais elle n'avait jamais était si heureuse ! D'abord, le plus important pour elle était les relations qu'elle entretenait désormais avec Severus. Il se révélait être un très bon père et elle adorait passer des heures à parler Potions avec lui. Même si en public, ils devaient faire semblant, quand ils étaient seuls il était le père dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Le rapprochement Serpentard/Gryffondor la ravissait aussi. Au bout de deux mois, il se révélait finalement que les pro-mangemorts étaient en minorité chez les Serpentards. Et le rapprochement de Drago et Pansy avec Le Survivant en avaient fait réfléchir plus d'un : jamais encore à Poudlard on avait connu une telle entente entre les quatre maisons. Et tout ça, grâce à une petite brune qui ne mâchait pas ces mots !

Amy et Eddie étaient totalement inséparables, et tout le monde avait pu constater qu'Amy avait la langue aussi bien pendue que son amie. Mais elles n'avaient pas encore réussie la mission qu'elles s'étaient fixée… Rien à faire, ni Harry, ni Drago, ne semblaient se décider à agir avec Pansy et Ginny. Tous étaient maintenant devenus amis, mais juste amis… Et les deux fillettes s'étaient promis d'arranger ça ! Et très vite… Le bal d'Halloween était d'ailleurs l'occasion rêvée !

Oh oui, rêvée… Car Eddie était aussi bien décidée à améliorer les rapports avec ses parents. Marine ne faisait aucuns efforts, et même si Eddie ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, elle savait très bien que ses parents s'aimaient. Mais ils étaient tellement butés l'un et l'autre… ils avaient besoin d'un bon coup de pouce, et Albus était bien d'accord aussi !

xXx

On était le dernier samedi avant les vacances. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard était organisée dans l'après midi, pour acheter les costumes pour le bal, sur le thème des années 20. Eddie et Amy décidèrent alors d'aller mettre leur grain de sel chez leurs chères septièmes années. Elles les trouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch : Ginny et les garçons venaient apparemment de finir un match, alors qu'Hermione et Pansy redescendaient des gradins, vers eux.

- Salut les filles ! Lança Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle fit un rapide clin d'œil à Eddie, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle l'aiderait s'il le fallait, puis incita les joueurs à aller se changer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés près du lac. Eddie ne perdit pas une seconde :

- Alors Drago, Harry, vous n'avez toujours de cavalières pour le bal ? Faut vous décider, c'est mieux pour les costumes !

- C'est vrai, appuya Amy, c'est moche si vous n'êtes pas assortis !

Alors que Ron et Hermione se mordaient la langue pour ne pas rire, et que Drago et Harry rougissaient à vue d'œil, Ginny et Pansy se rendirent compte qu'Amy disait vrai. Elles se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, et les fillettes éclatèrent de rire. Hermione enfonça alors le bouchon :

- Je pense que Ginny et Pansy n'aimeraient pas être mal assorties, n'est-ce-pas les filles ?

Ce coup ci, les deux jeunes femmes rougirent, et Ron rejoignit les fillettes dans leur fou rire. Ginny, en bonne Gryffondor, pris alors son courage à deux mains pour dire :

- En effet ! Je jure que si j'ai l'air con parce que mon cher cavalier n'a pas su se décider assez vite, il va le sentir passer ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et foudroya Drago du regard. Ce dernier, pas fier du tout, réussit quand même à dire :

- Heu… Ginny… je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Alors un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la rouquine, et elle suivi Drago sans faire de commentaire. Eddie, par contre ne se gêna pas :

- Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile ! Et toi, Harry chéri ? Tu veux un coup de main ou…

- Ca va aller ! Coupa-t-il. T'es vraiment pire que ton paternel parfois !

- Et fière de l'être ! Bon, Mione, Amy et Ron, vous venez, on rentre ?

Amy et Ron ne pouvaient pas dire un mot tant ils riaient. Hermione, quand à elle, se contenta d'un :

- Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ils laissèrent donc une Pansy rouge écarlate et un Harry à la limite de l'explosion nerveuse, et rentrèrent se préparer au château…

A la fin de cette journée, non seulement les filles avaient un cavalier, mais elles étaient aussi ravies de pouvoir s'afficher avec leur petit ami…

En s'endormant ce soir là, Eddie se dit seulement :

- C'est parfait ! Maman, papa, je serais entièrement à vous pour ce bal !

xXx

La semaine passa à une allure folle, et le bal commençait dans moins de deux heures. Eddie et Amy avaient décidé de se déguiser de la même façon et elles étaient magnifiques : toutes deux vêtues d'une robe Charleston blanche, arrivant aux genoux, et d'un bibi autour de la tête avec la plume blanche assortie.

Alors qu'Amy alla rejoindre Pansy pour la taquiner un peu, Eddie décida de s'occuper de ses parents… à commencer par sa mère.

- Entrez ! Entendit-elle dès qu'elle toqua à son appartement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ne pu dire qu'une chose :

- Waouh !

Marine sourit à sa fille tout en hochant la tête. Elle n'était pas ravie d'avoir à se déguiser, mais finalement, elle n'était pas déçue du résultat. Sa robe Charleston était plus courte et plus moulante que celle d'Eddie, et bleue nuit, tout comme la plume qui ornait son bibi. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une coiffure si compliquée, mais si réussie, qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient coupés au carré et ondulés. Ses yeux étaient maquillés en bleus et noir, et elle portait en plus des escarpins à talons haut, tout aussi bleus. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Oh, maman, t'es vraiment trop belle !

- Merci mon ange, toi aussi !

Eddie fit une moue enfantine qui fit craquer sa mère, et enchaîna sans perde le nord :

- J'en connais un qui va avoir des sueurs froides ce soir !

- Eddie…

- Ha non, je ne veux rien entendre. Vous m'énervez tout les deux ! Depuis deux mois qu'on est là, on ne s'est encore jamais retrouvé dans la même pièce tout les trois ! Vous vous aimez, maman, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Eddie…

- Oui, je sais qu'il a vraiment abusé ! Mais c'n'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour : qui pardonne n'oublie pas, mais qui ne pardonne pas finit par s'oublier ?

Marine était bouche bée. Elle avait du sortir cette réplique (à deux balles) quand Eddie avait six ans et qu'elle refusait de pardonner à un de ses amis d'école… Que répondre maintenant ? Eddie ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Donc, je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce qu'il a fait… mais je pense qu'il mérite ton pardon aujourd'hui… Il t'aime, maman…

- Il y a douze ans aussi il m'aimait, chérie. Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça…

Eddie soupira et croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder. Marine semblait désolée, mais la fillette savait très bien que sa mère ne cèderait pas… ou du moins qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle décida alors de passer au plan B…

- Je te laisse alors, dit-elle sur le ton le plus triste qu'elle avait en stock. A plus tard, maman…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta le bureau sans se retourner, en sachant très bien que ses mots avaient touchés sa mère… Papa… à ton tour !

xXx

Elle descendit très vite vers les cachots. Il restait moins d'une heure avant le début du bal, mais elle savait très bien que son père serait plus facile à convaincre… Une fois invitée, elle entra dans son appartement et eu la même réaction qu'en apercevant sa mère :

- Oh, papa ! T'es super !

Il lui fit une moue signifiant très clairement qu'il n'était pas de son avis et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir avant de lui répondre :

- Je suis ridicule, oui ! Mais regarde-moi !

Oh non, il n'était pas ridicule. Il portait un costume noir avec des rayures bleues nuit, sur une chemise du même bleue et une cravate noire. Il avait l'air d'un mafieux des années 20, et ça lui allait vraiment très bien. Sur les conseils d'Eddie, il avait noué ses cheveux (plus gras du tout depuis qu'Eddie avait balancé tout son stock de Gomina, périmé depuis au moins 20 ans !) en une queue de cheval, et il portait par-dessus un chapeau façon gangster. Eddie adorait :

- Tu rigoles, ça te va super bien ! Et puis, on va tous être attifé de la même manière, alors…

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de la fillette quand elle se rendit compte que, sans se concerter (vu qu'ils ne s'adressaient que rarement la parole), ses parents avaient parfaitement coordonnés leurs costumes. Elle dit alors :

- Je suis sure que maman va adorer !

- Oh arrête, Eddie, je suis déjà assez démoralisé comme ça de devoir m'afficher ainsi devant mes élèves, alors évite de te foutre de ma gueule en prime !

Elle soupira fortement et fit mine de partir, tout en lançant :

- C'est bon, j'abandonne… Vous n'êtes que deux égoïstes bornés !

Mais elle prit tout son temps pour aller vers la porte… elle savait bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça… Hey ! Pensa-t-elle, alors, tu me rattrapes ou quoi ?

Elle sourit discrètement quand elle senti la main de son père se poser sur son épaule :

- Attends mon ange, s'il te plait… Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas simple…

- Oh oui, je sais c'est bon ! Mais il est peut-être temps de changer les choses, non ? Tu es méconnaissable habillé comme ça, alors profites-en !

Il sourit simplement, ce qui encouragea Eddie à continuer :

- Ecoute papa, je ne vais pas te dire que ça va être simple, mais saisi l'occasion. Invite la à danser, utilise tout tes charmes, et s'il le faut, fait la boire ! Ca a marché dans le passé !

- Eddie…

- Ok, ne la fait pas boire… je vais demander à grand-père de s'en charger…

Le regard outré qu'elle reçu la fit éclater de rire. Elle dit alors :

- D'accord, on oublie l'alcool… Mais seulement si tu me promets de tout tenter ce soir !

Il se mordit la lèvre, signe pour Eddie qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots. Elle croisa discrètement les doigts, mais fut plus que surprise quand il répondit finalement :

- Je tenterais tout… J'te l'promets bourrique ! Mais je veillerais aussi à ce qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche trop de ma petite princesse !

Elle pouffa avant de répondre :

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai que 11 ans !

- Peut-être, mais tu es aussi belle que ta mère…

Elle le remercia, et après un rapide câlin, elle le laissa à ses pensées et partie rejoindre Amy. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que moins de deux minutes après son départ, Albus était aussi venu briffer le maitre des Potions de Poudlard…

xXx

Ron et Hermione, Harry et Pansy, puis Drago et Ginny, avaient fait une entrée remarquée dans la grande salle. Ils étaient tous très beaux (version mafieux et Charleston de différentes couleurs) et rayonnaient de bonheur. Eddie eut alors un pincement au cœur et espéra vraiment que tout se passerait bien pour ses parents. Quand elle aperçue son grand-père lui faire un clin d'œil, elle se dit que tout n'était finalement pas si mal parti que ça.

En fait, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne manquait plus que ces parents à la table des professeurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrit à nouveau attira son attention…

xXx

- Bon, et ben allons-y Marine… courage !

Elle se parlait à elle même devant son miroir. Les mots de sa fille raisonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte. Pressée d'aller à cette soirée (et donc d'en voir la fin), elle alla ouvrir la porte, se disant qu'elle enverrait bouler son visiteur. Oui, mais…

- Oh ben merde ! Lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte (et la bouche, en grand !)

Severus sourit. Dans le langage Dumbledore, cela semblait être positif… Il se concentra sur les yeux de Marine afin de ne pas totalement perdre le fil de ses idées (par Merlin comme elle pouvait être belle), et dit alors :

- Bonsoir Marine. Tu es magnifique, comme toujours.

Elle était tellement scotchée par la tenue de Severus (qui le rendait très, mais très, très, très sexy), qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle se contentait de le regarder de la tête au pied, la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Il fit son sourire le plus charmeur et continua alors, plus sur de lui que jamais :

- Marine, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à cette soirée ?

Là, elle tiqua. Elle fit alors une grimace très mature tout relevant la tête vers lui :

- Hein ?

Il haussa un sourcil et se força à ne pas rire. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre et soupira. Les mots d'Eddie lui revinrent à nouveau en mémoire et elle se décida enfin :

- D'accord, dit-elle seulement, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Il se retint pour ne pas sauter de joie et essaya de garder un minimum de contenance. Mais Marine sembla s'en rendre compte et se mit à sourire de bon cœur. Il lui rendit volontiers son sourire et lui tendit seulement le bras, se disant qu'il ne fallait quand même pas trop forcer sa chance.

Sans un mot, elle referma la porte de l'appartement et attrapa son bras. Ils se mirent en marche, toujours en silence… chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée devant la porte de la grande salle, que Marine se rendit compte qu'elle était collée à son cher amant.

Trop tard, Severus poussait déjà la porte, avec un léger sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher.

xXx

- Ben ça alors ! Lança Eddie à Amy quand elle les vit entrer.

- Ils sont trop beaux ! Dit Amy avec admiration. Tu vois, c'est bien partit !

- Oui, mais c'est quand même incroyable ! J'me demande comment il a réussit à la convaincre aussi vite ! Regarde là !

D'où elles étaient, les fillettes pouvaient tout à fait voir le petit sourire de Marine, et sa main, posée sur le bras d'un Severus méconnaissable d'après Amy.

xXx

Severus savait très bien que les gens auraient du mal à le reconnaitre, et il comptait bien en jouer. Cette soirée devait être parfaite. Il avait fait une promesse à sa fille, et il devait tout faire pour réussir… Mais Marine lui facilitait la tâche bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

Après un repas assis côte à côte à la table des professeurs, le bal commença enfin. Marine et Severus avaient discutés pendant tout le diner, et c'est le cœur léger qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Marine ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants. Son père lui avait servi un peu trop d'hydromel et elle semblait flotter sur un petit nuage. Il était tellement beau… Il avait fait tant d'effort… Comment refuser ? Une part de sa conscience demeurait encore éveillée car elle demanda quand même :

- Le mérites-tu vraiment, Severus ?

Son ton était si doux qu'il en frissonnât avant de répondre :

- Laisse-moi te montrer que j'ai changé. Je ne veux qu'une chose aujourd'hui…

- Vraiment, et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main. Alors qu'elle levait un sourcil, attendant une réponse, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura simplement au creux de l'oreille :

- Toi.

Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et frissonnât. Au diable ses doutes ! Sa fille le voulait… Elle le voulait… Et il le voulait aussi aujourd'hui… Elle attrapa alors sa main, un sourire plein de promesse sur le visage. Sitôt sur la piste de danse, Severus entoura la taille de Marine et la serra contre lui, en ne cessant pas de la regarder dans les yeux.

Ils dansaient dans un parfait accord, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. A la fin de la troisième danse, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher encore un peu de Marine. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer… Seulement, elle, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce regard qui lui transperçait le cœur. Elle franchit alors les derniers centimètres qui restaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Aussitôt, il la serra plus encore contre elle et leur baiser fut si passionné que quelques uns en arrêtèrent de danser.

Alors, sans un mot, il l'entraina hors de la grande salle. Ils traversèrent le château en courant, tel deux adolescents, jusqu'aux cachots. Quand Severus ouvrit enfin la porte, il attira à nouveau Marine près de lui. Dans un murmure, il dit seulement :

- Je te veux près de moi à jamais, mon amour…

Cette nuit là fut encore plus belle que la première…

xXx

Dans la grande salle, Eddie était aux anges. La vie allait enfin prendre la bonne direction…

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Ca vous a plût ? **

**A très vite pour la suite !**

**Haley**


	6. La fin d'une histoire

**Coucou !! **

**Voici la suite… l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ! **

**Aillerose**** : encore une fois, merci ! :) Mais Eddie avec Harry ? Non ! Elle n'a que 11 ans, et j'ai écrit cette histoire en prenant exemple sur ma nièce de 10 ans pour le caractère d'Eddie, et je ne peux pas l'imaginer une seule seconde avec un garçon de 17 ans !! Quand au bal, c'est vrai que dans les livres les 1****ères**** années n'y vont pas, mais tout est permis dans les fics ! Lol ! **

**Potteric**** : et oui, ça y est ! Et je promets que je ne vais pas briser le cœur de Severus ! **

**Soulmate**** : merci et ravie que ça t'ais plût !! :)**

**JOJO**** : merci !! C'est aussi mon chapitre préféré, et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus !! Pour la coiffure de Severus, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire plus façon gangster, mais je voulais surtout lui enlever le côté « cheveux gras » et le gel ce n'était pas terrible pour ça ! Lol ! Voici la suite… **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**6 - La fin d'une histoire… et le début d'une autre**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… enfin presque. Marine et Severus étaient (enfin) inséparables, et bien que cela fasse le bonheur d'Eddie, ce fut aussi le déclencheur de la fin…

Ils essayèrent bien d'être discrets, mais leurs regards ne pouvaient pas tromper, et un matin, quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, les septièmes années de Serpentard subirent un cours de DCFM très étrange. Ils étaient, comme d'habitude, mélangés aux Gryffondors, et les cinq amis s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Marine était vraiment très pâle, et semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Et quand un Serpentard eu l'idée stupide de faire tomber une Bombabouse dans la salle de classe, Marine sortit en courant vers sa réserve. De là, toute sa classe put l'entendre rendre son petit déjeuner, et ce fut un indice déterminant pour certain…

A la fin du cours, Hermione et Pansy décidèrent d'en savoir plus :

- Ca va Marine, demanda alors Hermione

Marine respira un bon coup avant de lui répondre, dans un murmure :

- Pas du tout… J'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre un peu trop la bouche… Oh, Merlin, j'étais exactement dans le même état pour Eddie…

- Non ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu es…

- J'en suis pas sure, coupa Marine. Mais depuis deux jours, c'est étrange… Et j'ai bien peur que ce soit ça… Oh, non…

A nouveau, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et se précipita vers l'évier de sa réserve.

- On devrait aller chercher Rogue, proposa Hermione.

- Non ! Cria Marine. Laissez-moi faire, ok ?

Les filles acquiescèrent et quittèrent finalement leur professeur. Mais Drago avait du prévenir Severus, car elles le croisèrent devant la porte :

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Bien, dit Hermione. Vous devriez aller la voir…

Il leur fit un signe de tête et entra dans le bureau de Marine. Elle était assise sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

- Marine ? Demanda Severus doucement.

Elle leva alors la tête et sourit malgré elle.

- Drago m'a raconté ton cours, reprit-il. Qu'est ce qui ce passe mon amour ?

Marine se mordit la lèvre et respira un grand coup avant de se lever et de se rapprocher de lui. Elle lui posa la main sur la joue et murmura à son oreille :

- Je crois qu'on a mis en route le deuxième…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il leva d'abord un sourcil en la regardant puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il la serra alors contre lui :

- Oh, Marine… C'est magnifique, c'est…

- Vraiment pas le moment, coupa Marine avec un sourire triste.

Il se détacha alors d'elle et la prit par les épaules :

- Ecoute, tout ça va bientôt se terminer. Potter est prêt maintenant, grâce à toi…

- Non, Severus, il est encore bien trop jeune !

- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus, tu le sais. Il est prêt, Marine.

Elle soupira. Puisse-t-il avoir raison…

xXx

Le jour même, elle alla confirmer sa grossesse auprès de Me Pomfresh. Elle était bel et bien enceinte, de presque deux mois. Elle sourit en repensant au bal d'Halloween… encore une fois, son bébé aurait été conçu dans une passion et un amour immense.

Oui, mais l'information ne resta pas secrète. Et un mauvais pressentiment envahi Marine quand un groupe de Serpentard firent des insinuations de mauvais goût :

- Il va souffrir, dit un des élèves. Le maître n'aime pas les traitres ! Et il fera d'une pierre de coup ! Tu te rends compte tout ce qu'il va pouvoir détruire ici !

Elle avait passé son chemin sans rien dire, la colère pourtant au bord des lèvres. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le bureau de son père, une explosion la fit se figer de peur.

Ils étaient là.

C'était le début de la fin.

xXx

Severus les cherchaient. Il ne pouvait pas aller se battre tant qu'elles n'étaient pas en sécurité…

- Papa !

Il se retourna pour découvrir Eddie et Amy, terrifiées. Il les accueillit toute les deux dans ses bras :

- Ca va aller, je vous le promets. Il faut aller dans la grande salle, ton grand-père va vous enfermer à l'abri. Allez, vite !

Tous les professeurs faisaient de même, et il ne resta bien tôt plus que quelques septièmes années hors de la grande salle. Severus repéra vite Marine, en première ligne, et frissonnât d'horreur :

- Marine, vas dans la grande salle toi aussi, je t'en pris…

- Non, je…

- Ho que si ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui !

Il dit cela en posant la main sur le ventre de sa bienaimée et tout le monde comprit.

- Il a raison, intervint alors Harry. Tu m'as tout apprit, Marine. J'y arriverais… Va avec Eddie, et prends les filles avec toi…

- Harry ! Intervint alors Pansy. Je ne te laisserais pas.

Le brun s'approcha de sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras, alors que Ron et Drago se rapprochaient aussi de leur chéries. Harry dit alors :

- L'amour est une grande force, c'est vrai. Mais on se battra beaucoup mieux si on vous sait en sécurité. Je t'en pris, Pansy.

Les trois filles se regardèrent. Elles remarquèrent vite que, mis à part les professeurs, elles étaient les seules filles élèves à être restées. Elles soupirèrent de concert, mais finalement, elles suivirent Marine dans la grande salle…

xXx

Ils entendaient des explosions et des bruits de tout genre, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Albus les avaient enfermés, bien à abris dans la grande salle, mais tous étaient au bord de la crise de nerf.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, alors que la majorité des élèves s'étaient finalement endormis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand.

Aussitôt, Marine put apercevoir Severus et Albus qui soutenaient un Harry très pâle, mais pourtant mort de rire. Me Pomfresh se précipitât vers lui, et Albus annonça enfin ce que chacun voulait entendre :

- Lord Voldemort est mort. Les aurors sont entrain d'emmener les derniers mangemorts. Mes chers élèves, cher professeurs, la guerre est finit ! Nous avons gagné ! Harry a gagné !

Aussitôt, la foule se mit à crier de joie. Harry, allongé sur une table, fut aussitôt assaillit de compliments en tout genre, mais il n'entendait qu'une seule voix, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, tout en pleurant :

- Oh, je t'aime Harry James Potter… Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille, tu entends… Plus jamais… Ho Harry…

Il sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa belle tout en murmurant :

- C'est finit… Je t'aime Pansy… Maintenant, y'a plus que toi et moi… Chut, c'est finit…

xXx

Mais ce qui surprit la plupart des élèves, c'est cette petite brune qui traversa la grande salle en courant et qui se jeta dans les bras de Severus en criant :

- Papa !

Severus sourit et se mit à genoux pour câliner sa fille. Plus personne n'osait parler, et tous regardèrent Marine se diriger vers sa fille. Severus se releva alors, et accueilli cette fois Marine dans ses bras. Sous les applaudissements de la foule et d'Eddie, ils s'embrassèrent alors avec tout leur amour.

Cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres à partir de ce jour, tous dormirent enfin en paix. C'était la fin d'une époque… et le début d'une autre…

* * *

**Voilà… c'est bientôt fini !**

**Et bien sur, ce sera un happy end ! Que je posterais dans quelques jours… **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ?**

**A bientôt**

**Haley :)**


	7. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive : voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ! **

**JOJO**** : merci :) J'espère que la fin te plaira, et sache qu'il y aura peut-être bien une suite de cette histoire… avec une Eddie d'une vingtaine d'année, qui fera enrager son cher père avec un secret de polichinelle… Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour tes reviews :)**

**Soulmate**** : et oui, c'est fini ! J'espère vraiment que la fin te plaira ! Merci pour m'avoir suivi, et pour tes gentilles reviews :)**

**J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira ! **

**Vous retrouverez peut-être Eddie dans quelque temps, dans une histoire loufoque que je dédie d'avance à Aillerose… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**7 – Epilogue**

Il faisait un temps magnifique en cette journée de fin Août. Alors qu'Alex Rogue, petit blond aux yeux noirs de 3 semaines, dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, Marine se préparait dans sa chambre.

Satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé sa silhouette aussi vite, elle sourit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. La robe qu'elle portait était tout simplement magnifique et elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Severus en la voyant. Elle n'avait pas de bretelles, et le corset dévoilait son décolleté généreux, que l'allaitement accentuait. La jupe était bouffante, et la traine mesurait bien deux mètres. Entièrement blanche, elle donnait à Marine l'air d'un ange. Et ses chevaux remontés en un chignon compliqué, qui retombaient par endroit en de fines mèches bouclées, complétaient cet effet.

La porte s'ouvrit en la sortant de ses pensées et Eddie demeura bouche bée une seconde en apercevant sa mère ainsi vêtue :

- Oh maman, tu es… Magnifique !

- Merci ma chérie, répondit-elle en souriant. Et comment es ton père ?

Eddie regarda Pansy, Hermione, Ginny et Molly qui l'accompagnait avant de se mettre à rire :

- Je ne te dirais rien du tout ! Tu verras par toi-même, c'est mieux !

Marine fit une moue faussement boudeuse avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qui se réveillait :

- Hey, coucou mon p'tit ange…

Les filles s'émerveillèrent toutes à nouveau sur Alex, mais un nouvel arrivant les ramena à la réalité :

- Il est l'heure Marine.

Albus la regardait avec fierté. Sa fille était magnifique et le bonheur qui se lisait sur son visage le rendait encore plus heureux. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de déposer Alex dans les bras d'Eddie :

- Sois sage avec ta sœur, mon amour.

Puis elle caressa la joue d'Eddie et ajouta :

- Tu te souviens où tu te mets ma chère demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Oh oui, maman ! On y sera tout les deux, Alex et moi.

- Alors allons-y ! Lança Molly en entrainant les filles avec elle.

Enfin seul, Albus pris la main de sa fille et se mit à sourire :

- Si on m'avait dit que ça finirait ainsi il y a un an, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Je suis tellement heureux, Marine. Heureux que tes enfants portent enfin le nom de leur père. Heureux que Severus et toi en soyez finalement arrivés là…

- Moi aussi papa… Aujourd'hui, tout est si différent.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus… Depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus avait pu montrer à tout le monde qui il était vraiment, et les derniers mois avaient été merveilleux pour la petite famille Rogue. La grossesse de Marine s'était déroulée dans le bonheur. Eddie et Severus étaient tout deux autant ravis que la maman et Alex vint au monde dans un cocon d'amour.

Albus tendit finalement son bras à Marine :

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le jardin du manoir Dumbledore, où Severus et le mage les attendaient pour ce jour si particulier…

xXx

- Allez, calme-toi Sev ! Lança Drago en souriant. T'es super et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas bien !

- Mais c'est vrai, appuya Harry. Elle n'attend que ça depuis des lustres ! Détends-toi, Sev !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua à se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait un costume beige très élégant, sur une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval et, même si ses cernes avaient disparues depuis bien longtemps, il se trouvait un peu pâle… Et ses deux cornichons avaient le don de l'exaspérer en l'appelant ainsi.

- Ca suffit. Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

- Oh, là, là, c'est qu'il est mauvais ! Railla Drago. Allez, parrain, déstresse !

Tous les hommes de la pièce pouffèrent, et Remus décida d'intervenir pour calmer les nerfs montant de Severus.

- Allez, sortez tous maintenant, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Il attendit d'être seul avec le maitre des potions pour reprendre :

- Ils ont raison, il faut te détendre Severus, tout va très bien se passer. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous avez deux enfants magnifiques, alors respire un bon coup et on y va !

Quand Severus avait demandé à Remus d'être son témoin, il avait tout de suite accepté. Severus en avait été très touché, bien qu'étonné, mais il savait surtout que Remus saurait comment lui parler… dans ce genre de situation. Ce qu'il se sentait idiot ! Pourquoi donc avait-il si peur ?

Remus sembla comprendre ses pensées car il lança :

- Tous les hommes sont les mêmes face au mariage, je croirais voir James le jour où il a épousé Lily !

La comparaison arracha une grimace à Severus et Remus pouffa :

- Allez viens Severus. Ton bonheur t'attend…

xXx

Il se plaça devant le mage, Remus à ses côtés, et attendit, la boule dans son ventre toujours bien présente. Il sourit quand il vit arriver ses deux amours. Eddie avait une jolie robe rose pale longue et très fluide, et portait dans ses bras Alex, dans une grenouillère blanche.

Eddie embrassa rapidement son père avant de se placer un peu plus loin. La musique qui s'éleva ensuite dans le jardin annonça l'arrivée de Marine.

Tenant le bras de son père, elle avançait doucement vers Severus. Elle le trouvait vraiment superbe dans son costume clair et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la tête qu'il fit.

Son cœur manqua un battement… comment pouvait-il mériter une femme si belle ? Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de sa belle fit s'évanouir tous ses doutes. Cette femme était la sienne, celle qu'il aimerait à jamais, celle à qui il comptait faire encore un tas d'enfants…

Quand elle s'arrêta à ses côtés et qu'elle prit sa main, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux.

xXx

La cérémonie fut magnifique et les nouveaux mariés profitèrent de la fête en leur honneur une bonne partie de la soirée.

Vers trois heures du matin, alors qu'Eddie venait de s'endormir sur un banc, Severus et Marine décidèrent de se retirer. Il cala sa fille dans ses bras alors que Marine recouvrait le couffin d'Alex d'une couverture. Sous les regards bienveillants de tous les invités, la famille Rogue transplana non loin de là, dans une belle maison au sud de Godric's Hollow.

Severus avait acheté cette maison pour eux, pour leur nouveau départ. Elle était spacieuse et très chaleureuse, avec six chambres, deux salles de bain, et un grenier aménageable, ils avaient largement assez d'espace. Un vaste jardin s'étendait derrière la maison, et Severus y avait planté des Lys blanc, fleurs préférées de Marine…

Ils couchèrent les enfants sans bruits et s'assurèrent que les baby transmetteurs fonctionnaient bien. C'est seulement vers quatre heures du matin que Severus referma enfin la porte de leur chambre. Elle donnait sur le jardin, et sur les Lys, et un immense lit à baldaquin les attendaient. Il insonorisa la pièce et s'approcha de sa femme en souriant :

- Je t'aime, Madame Rogue, souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en cherchant l'ouverture de son corset.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour…

Ce fut encore une nuit qu'ils n'oublieront jamais. Au petit matin, alors qu'ils n'avaient dormis que quelques heures, les cris d'Alex les sortirent de leur plénitude. Marine sourit quand elle entendit la voix d'Eddie dans le baby transmetteur, mais elle savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'elle se lève… et Eddie le savait aussi. Marine attrapa sa baguette, et d'un sort Severus et elle retrouvèrent leur pyjama. Elle vit son mari sourire avant de l'enlacer en murmurant :

- Trois, deux, un…

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur une Eddie aux petits yeux et à la chevelure ébouriffée, qui tenait un petit blond tout souriant dans ses bras.

- Il cri vraiment fort, se plaignit-elle en s'installant dans le lit de ses parents.

Ses parents pouffèrent, mais quand Marine prit Alex dans ses bras, Eddie se laissa tomber dans ceux de son père. Marine sourit et dit alors :

- Vous n'avez qu'à dormir encore un peu tout les deux, moi je vais donner à manger à Alex.

- Tu es sure ? Demanda Severus avec de tout petits yeux.

Marine sourit en apercevant la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de sa fille et de son mari, alors que son fils la regardait en souriant.

- Oui, je suis sur… A tout à l'heure mes amours…

Elle les embrassa tout les deux et quitta la chambre. Le père et la fille ne mirent pas cinq minutes à se rendormir…

xXx

Alors qu'elle regardait son fils manger, elle se mit à sourire. Le bonheur n'était pas reposant… elle aussi aurait bien dormit un peu plus…

Mais il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse… car cette nuit encore, leur amour avait crée la vie.

Huit mois plus tard, Marine accoucha de ravissantes jumelles blondes, Emma et Audrey, qui firent à jamais disparaitre le côté de sombre de Severus, mais qui fit apprécier à Eddie la vie à Poudlard !

Trois ans plus tard, le dernier membre de la famille vit le jour. Matéo était brun aux yeux noirs, comme son père, mais ils découvrirent bien vite qu'il était le portrait de sa Gryffondor de mère…

Rien ne sépara jamais Marine et Severus, et la vie avec cinq enfants fut un bonheur quotidien. Ils avaient laissés leur marque sur cette terre. Leur amour vivait à jamais dans les veines de ses cinq enfants qui faisaient leur bonheur.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ou qui m'en laisseront **:)

**Vous pouvez retrouver Sev et Marine dans la suite de cette histoire 'le gendre de Severus' sur mon profil... **

**A bientôt !**

**Haley Black :)**


End file.
